Ice Princess
by BlackRoseWolf103
Summary: (Brian Point of View)-Brian, under the disguise of Rudy Cooper, takes Debra on a date to an ice skating rink, while reflecting on his own thoughts and memories.
1. Chapter 1

Ice Princess

Authors Note: I do not own Dexter or any of the characters. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction for this show. Several lines of dialogue are taken directly from Season 1, Episodes 4 and 8. This takes place in between episodes 7 and 8. Enjoy!

(Brian POV)

It had been about two weeks since I had started dating Dexter's brainless sister Debra, and so far, things had been going as planned. Of course, that only meant that she didn't suspect sweet Rudy Cooper to be the Ice Truck Killer.

I'm sure if it wasn't so hot in Miami, she would've chosen anything else to do tonight, then go ice skating with me. I didn't want to go either, but unfortunately a part of dating meant going on dates, and while I had much more pressing matters to attend to, specifically a frozen body in my loft, I was forced to push them aside and go on a date with my _beloved_ girlfriend.

I had left the hospital around five thirty that night, and had just enough time to get changed out of my work clothes before I left to go pick up Deb. I was currently sitting outside her house, something horrible playing on the radio, that I was trying to (and unsuccessfully) block out. It was Debra's favorite channel, and I was playing the part of devoted boyfriend who'd do anything to make his date happy. It was exhausting really.

I opened the driver's side door and stepped out of the car, closing it behind me. I hated apartments, probably always would. There was just something unsettling about having neighbors so close by, especially for a serial killer who spent his spare time chopping up bodies in his walk-in freezer.

I headed down the path, towards where I knew Debra's apartment was. I had been here at least three times since we had started dating. As I reached the door, I knocked gently on the door with the back of my hand, and waited.

A few moments later, Debra opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her. "Hey Rudy!" She placed a quick kiss on my cheek and immediately reached for my hand.

I let the fake smile slide back into place "you ready?" I asked in the soothing Prince Charming like tone that I had adopted as my own for the time being.

"Of course" she blinked a few times as she looked up at my eyes.

I took her hand and began to slowly head back to the waiting car. "You look absolutely lovely tonight" I lied with a dashing grin. _This is too easy_.

A delicate blush formed over her cheeks, but she looked like she was trying to hide it. As we reached the car, I opened the passenger side for her to get in. I humored myself with imagining closing the door too soon and catching maybe an arm or leg in the door. Unfortunately I let the twisted thoughts pass as I closed the door when no limbs would be harmed. Disappointing to say the least.

I walked around the front of the car to get in the driver's side. Once I was in, I put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. I was a little thankful for the music on the radio to occupy Deb for a minute as I mentally prepared myself for what was to come, a horrible date, followed by a demand for sex.

My luck wore off as the next song started. Debra obviously wasn't fond of it, as she made a face and turned off the volume on the radio. I mentally groaned and knew it was time for something I was slowly getting better at, but still hated, conversation.

"I have been looking forward to tonight" I told her without looking away from the road.

"You have no idea how much I need this" she complained. "This case is kicking my ass"

"Guess this guy is pretty smart" I commented, while boosting my own ego.

She gave a chuckle of disbelief. "Not as smart as the team." Now it was my turn to chuckle. Except I didn't, because that would be odd. Instead I nodded slowly. _You wish_.

"Well I'm sure you'll catch him soon." Complaining Debra was worse than normal Debra, so if I could do anything to calm her doubts about never being able to catch me (not that she ever would) she'd be slightly more pleasant to be around.

"You really believe that?" She asked slowly. I knew what she wanted, something to give her the confidence she needed. And I could do that for her.

"Of course I know you can do it" _No you can't_. I paused as I watched a smile slide slowly back onto her face. "I'm sure you'll be the one to put the handcuffs on" I added. _Yeah right_.

"Well I'm glad one of us is confident" she sighed. She leaned up and turned the volume up on the radio again. The second she started to sing to the song that was on, I knew she was quickly traveling back to happy Debra land, and I could go back to focussing on my thoughts. Which were much more entertaining to me, then anything Debra could do or say.

As we pulled to a stop light, I leaned over and placed a kiss on her neck. As I pulled away, I gradually became aware of a strong and unpleasant smell that made me cough.

Deb turned her attention to me. "Shit! I trusted Masuka again!"

I was confused what that had to do with anything. "What?"

"Masuka told me that it was one of his favorite perfumes" she huffed. "I can't believe I fucking trusted him."

 _Really? This is what you worry about_? "Masuka, isn't that the guy who works with your brother who turns everything into a sex joke?" I asked with a chuckle.

She sighed. "Yeah. I should know by now not to trust him with stuff like this"

"Why did you?" I asked, although I obviously didn't care about the answer. I pressed the gas again as the light changed to green.

"Because I'm desperate apparently" she muttered. "No one else in that entire place knows anything about dating. Vince is the only one who even goes out with anyone."

 _Besides Dexter_. I mentally added. I knew that Dex was currently going out with a woman, Rita Bennett. And to be completely honest, she was perfect for him. Gentle, sweet, caring. But of course, how would I know any of that? I hadn't even met Dexter yet, as far as Debra was concerned.

"Really? No one else in your entire department goes on dates?" I asked.

"Dexter does, but he isn't exactly the best to get dating advice from." She explained.

I could understand that. If my brother was anything like me, which he was, then he wasn't the best at social situations either.

"I'd still like to meet him" I added, hoping she hadn't forgotten the last time I had hinted to her that I wanted to meet her brother.

"I can talk to him at work tomorrow" she replied, turning her attention back to the radio.

 _Good_. I missed my little brother, and while I had been observing him for close to two months now, I still hadn't spoken to him face to face. Even the thought of Dexter brought a genuine smile to my face. It would be interesting to see how he would react around me, if he would treat me the same way as everyone else, or if he would be open because he subconsciously knew he could be.

I turned my head away from Debra, and found myself staring out the windshield at the road. _Dexter_. He was all I could think about now. Was it possible he remembered me? Probably not. If he blocked everything else out, it was likely that I was a part of that.

But that's not how it was for me. I remembered everything. I could close my eyes and see the blood stained cargo container, just as easily as I could see the house where Dexter and I had lived before everything, with our mother. I couldn't stop the memories from washing over me, not that I wanted to.

 _I was standing just outside our house. I was almost five at the time. Dex had been three. He had decided to take my skateboard for a ride down the block and back. He had made it almost the way back to me, when both him and the skateboard went down._

 _"Dexter!" I had immediately run to him, not wanting anything bad to have happened. I was an extremely protective and paranoid older brother. When I reached him, I could see he was sitting on the ground, his blue eyes locked on the skateboard that was lying on the ground next to him._

 _He must've heard me, because he looked up at me. "Hi Biney" he said in that sweet innocent tone of his._

 _I couldn't fight the smile that tugged at my lips. That nickname was my weakness. "Hi Dex" I paused. "You okay?"_

 _He paused as he looked back at his knee, where a tiny drop of blood was rolling down. He looked back at me. "It's bleedin'"._

 _"Come on" I reached my hand out to help him off the ground. He took it and I was able to pull him up. "I can take care of it" I told him._

 _He nodded. "Okay Biney" a small smile stretching across his face._

 _I hooked my arm in his, as I walked him slowly back to our house._

"Rudy!" I quickly became aware of Debra's voice again as the sweet memories faded away and I discovered that we were quickly approaching a red light. I slammed on the brake as the car skid to a halt, and a car passing through the intersection decided to honk their horn.

"What the fuck was that?!" Debra demanded.

I sighed. "Sorry I was thinking about something" I muttered.

"What?" She asked.

 _Your brother_. Luckily I was able to come up with a lie pretty quickly. That was something I was good at. It was kind of a part of the unofficial training of a serial killer. You had to be able to lie, and do it well. "I was just imagining how beautiful you'll look on the ice."

I glanced over to see a blush color her cheeks. "Well just worry about getting us there is one piece" she sighed. "Then you can worry about how pretty you think I am."

The darker part of me chuckled at the mention of _piece,_ and for a second, all I could think about how much prettier she would look as a frozen, bloodless body, in pieces _._ It willed me to abandon this whole plan and kill Debra tonight. As wonderful as that sounded, I knew there was no way I was going to follow through with it. This could be my only chance to get close to Dexter, while remaining anonymous to him.

I pressed the gas as the light turned green again. "Okay, I can do that" I leaned over again to place another kiss on her neck.

She giggled slightly. "What have I done to deserve you?"

 _Given me a way to get close to Dexter_. I smiled again as I pulled away and focused on the road again. "I don't know but obviously something pretty horrible to get stuck with Captain Hook" I joked, using the nickname she had called me once, in reference to my career.

She looked over again. "Rudy, you are absolutely fucking perfect" She paused "you're like a dream come true." _Oh just you wait, Debra dear_.

"What your dream boyfriend is someone who spends his time making fake limbs?" I asked in a sarcastic manner.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant." She sighed. "I mean you're sweet, charming, sexy as hell."

 _Really? That's not at all how I'd describe myself, psychotic and fucked up beyond belief, maybe, but definitely not sweet or charming_. I simply chuckled. "Oh come on. You said it yourself, I'm a complete dork"

"Well even if you are a dork, you still helped Tucci" her smile was back. _Well I also cut him up_.

"It's just a job" I shrugged. "I help a lot of people"

She rolled her eyes. "Well yes, so do I, but to the people we help its everything" she paused. "We change lives" she then launched herself into what should have been a heartwarming speech about the importance of both our jobs.

I nodded slowly, so Deb would think I was actually listening to whatever she was babbling on about, but my mind was else where for the current moment.

 _I was standing over Tony Tucci back at the abandoned hospital. He was awake, and the only way I knew that was because I could hear the frantic breathing coming from the man, and a few grunts. He was bound to the table, and blindfolded. He was missing a hand and half of one of his legs. My doing, of course._

 _The only thing that alerted me that we weren't alone, were the sudden footsteps from upstairs. I quickly put down the knife I had been admiring, and pushed the cart of tools towards the table, in perfect view for the intruder. I could feel a giddy feeling in my chest, that could be identified as sick excitement._

 _I slid back into the shadows, as another form came into view, Dexter. I had left him a clue of where to find me, a small smiley face on the back of a picture of him and Harry, in front of the same hospital. He had found it. I was proud, it was time for him to make me even prouder. A smile slid across my lips as I climbed the staircase on the opposite side of the room, so that I had a good view of the scene below._

 _"Please..." I heard my victim plead, as usual. He didn't know that it was my little brother who was now standing over him, not me. "Just do it..." He whimpered "Kill me..." I heard him swallow loudly. "I-I'm ready..."_

 _Go on Dexter, I mentally added. But my brother didn't look like he was ready to kill Tucci. He was hesitating. I couldn't understand that at all. Why would he hesitate? I knew from observing his previous kills, that he killed other killers, but certainly if he had someone begging for death he'd kill them too._

 _I watched as Dexter glanced to the tools I had laid out, and back to Tucci, and back to the tools. "Just don't cut me anymore..." The fear in the other man's voice was amusing, and I might have chuckled, if I hadn't been so focused on my brother. What was taking him so long? All he needed to do was grab a knife and stab the man in the chest. He had done it so many times. What was so different?_

 _Tucci wasn't a killer. That was the difference. I was slightly curious what made him only want to kill killers. Some kind of moral conscience, that I had completely missed out on, or was it something else?_

 _"Please don't cut me anymore!" Tucci begged again. I sighed as I could see Dexter wasn't going to kill him, and knew it was time to let him know he was being watched. I picked up the small Polaroid camera lying on the ground, and aimed it right at Dexter and the table. I took the picture, sending a huge flash over the room and quickly set the picture down and ran._

 _When I had successfully hidden myself in the darkness again, Dexter had stopped at the picture and was looking at it, a puzzled expression on his face. I wished I could make it all clear for him. But not now. It wasn't the time to reveal myself, not yet. But soon, soon enough, little brother._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I have decided to make it a two chapter story because it is so long. Anyways, enjoy!

(Brian POV)

I was brought back to the present as Debra turned up the radio again, which was now playing something absolutely horrible _._ Apparently to her, it wasn't horrible, because she turned it up even more. I forced a fake smile on my face, as if I enjoyed watching her dance like an idiot.

Luckily, it would be a very short amount of time, because I was turning into the parking lot of the rink. As I pulled into the closest spot, the song ended, and I took the opportunity to quickly turn off the car as well as the radio, before another one started.

I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I immediately walked over to the other side, and opened the door for Debra to get out as well. I closed the door after her, and locked the car. I put my arm around her as we walked towards the door. As we reached it, I held it open for her, and walked in after her.

I bought two tickets and rented two pairs of skates. It was a little pricey, but money had never been an issue for me, after all, I owned two homes. Well technically Brian owned one, and Rudy owned the other.

I smiled and gave a quick thanks to the person at the counter as I took the two pairs of skates and headed towards the rink. It was colder there, which I enjoyed. I had always preferred the cold, especially with my current hobbies.

I set the skates on the bench, which Deb sat down on. I knelt down on the ground, as I started to untie her shoes for her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked in a slight giggle.

"What does it look like?" I snapped. I bit my lip as I quickly realized I had to fix my mistake. "I meant I was just untying your shoes for you" I looked up at her, letting a small smile slide across my face.

"Well it's um kind of embarrassing..." She muttered as her cheeks turned a scarlet blush.

She was right. I had taken it too far. That was the problem when nothing you were doing was genuine. I sighed as I stood up and sat down on the bench. I bent over to untie my shoes and slide them off my feet. I grabbed one of the pairs of skates and put them on, tightening each of the straps. I stood up once I was done, almost falling over, as I obviously wasn't used to the skates. The only reason I didn't was because I gripped onto the railing.

As I slowly began to let go, I could see Debra had just finished putting her skates on. She rose to her feet and a variety of obscenities flowed from from her mouth as she slid back. Her hand quickly grabbed onto the railing that I was still holding.

"Never been skating before?" I asked with a small chuckle.

She sighed. "No I fucking haven't" she grumbled as she loosened her grip on the railing.

"Well neither have I" I told her with another smile. I reached to grab her hand that wasn't on the railing. "We'll take it slow" I encouraged. "Just stay at the side a few times around" I let go of the railing, now able to steady myself without it.

I took a few steps towards the rink, Debra following me. As we reached the ice, I gingerly put one foot on the ice, expecting to fall immediately. I was slightly shocked that I was still standing a few seconds later.

I was actually not bad at ice skating, for a first timer, that is. I had managed to make it around a couple of times while only falling a few times. Debra on the other hand, was not having quite my fortune. She had fallen at least twenty times by the time we had completed our third round. On one incident, she dragged me down with her as I was foolishly holding her hand.

Still she seemed to be having fun. She thought it was the funniest thing in the world when one of us fell, especially if it was me. It must've been a relief for her to just forget about the case and slide all over the ice. I could only imagine how much stress she had been in over the last two months because of me.

I was not having anywhere close to as much fun as Debra was. This entire thing was irritating beyond belief, and if my girlfriend laughed again, I might've killed her. This was a pointless waste of time and my knees were completely sore from falling. And most importantly of all, I really wished I could be at home, handling the frozen body in my freezer.

After the fourth time around, and about eight more falls, I turned to Debra. "You think we can call it a night?" I asked.

The irritation in her eyes was enough to tell me immediately that I had made a horrible mistake. "We just got here, you want to leave already?"

 _Yes. Can we go? I have things I need to take care of_. "Did we really?" I asked in slight disbelief. "I just lose track of time when I'm with you" _Another lie she'll just eat up_.

A warm smile crossed her face, and her cheeks started to flush. I'd feel bad for playing her like this, if I could feel anything at all, that was. "Do you really want to leave?" She asked.

 _Yes. Please_. "It's just all I have been thinking about is going back to your place" I grinned as I let my eyes fall over her entire body, down to her feet and back up to her face. It was amazing how easy it was to fake it all.

She bought it, because she leaned in, her hand twisting in the fabric of my t-shirt and gripping onto it tightly, a seductive look in her eyes. "I wouldn't mind that"

It'd be a relief to get off this ice. The last time I had been to an ice rink, was to drop off a body, and I had gotten a security guard as a prize. This was different, and I hated it.

I took her hand in mine, a gentle smile crossing my face. "Then let's get going" I half stepped half skated towards the edge of the rink. I glanced over my shoulder, pretending that I couldn't take my eyes off Debra. It really was easier when I found them moving down until they were on her legs, her absolutely perfect legs. They were stunning, really, especially when they were bare. I could only imagine how perfect they would look in pieces, frozen and bloodless.

My smile had just gotten dark, by the time I heard a chorus of "look out!" Behind me. It was too late though. As I turned to avoid the supposed danger, a little boy who had lost control of his skates slammed into me. I hit the ice hard and felt the breath get knocked from my lungs. A sharp pain climbed up the side of my jaw, and as I sat up, I could feel something warm dripping down my cheek. I brought my hand to wipe it away, and when I brought my hand back, I froze.

 _Blood_. _Thick, wet, red, vile blood_. Immediately I was back in the cargo container. All I could see around me was the stuff, and my ears were filled with the intense grinding of chain cutting through flesh and bone, my mother's. I blinked and it was gone. As I stood up, my vision was blurry. I could see the kid that hit me had also fallen, and was standing up. One of his skates had been knocked off and was currently lying near me, the smallest drop of blood on its blade. I blinked again and a neat stack of frozen body parts appeared in my head. Bloodless and clean. Not at all like the mess in the container. Another blink and I was staring up into Debra's concerned face.

"Rudy?" She asked slowly "are you okay?" She spoke softly, as if I was a hurt animal and if she talked too loud I'd either run away or bite her. It reminded me too much of my youth and I snapped.

"I'm fine god damn it!" My eyes were locked on the smeared blood on the back of my hand. I could hear each drop as it rolled down my face and hit the ice. _Drip, drip, drip_.

Debra looked taken aback. I didn't snap at her, ever. That wasn't who Rudy was. "You're bleeding..." She spoke tentatively.

"I know" My own voice sounded distant, especially over the roaring of the chainsaw. As I moved my gaze to look at her eyes, it fell on her legs. _How dare such perfection be ruined_? They didn't belong there, attached to her body, horrid blood flowing through them. The mere thought enraged me.

Before I picked up the skate to attempt to remove them, another, more rational thought ran through my head. _You are ruining everything_. It was right. If I did this, I exposed who I was and lost my chance to get to Dexter. I took a deep breath, trying to control my now rapid breathing. _Now is not the time to lose it, Brian_.

So with a strained smile, I wiped the remainder of the blood off my face, and let my eyes fall on my girlfriend's face. I could resist this. And I did. _For Dexter_. I picked myself off the ground, grabbing Debra's hand to pull myself up. My smile was back.

An older couple, who I assumed were the boy's parents were apologizing rapidly to me. I simply flashed them a fake Rudy grin, and gave them a quick "Don't worry about it".

I turned towards Debra "should we get going?"

She nodded, the smile back on her face. I led her back to the bench where we had left our shoes. I sat down and she did the same. As I started to take my skates off, I noticed she was quiet. "What is it?" I asked as I straightened up.

She bit her lip. "It's just that I've never seen you like that before..." She paused. "It was just so unlike you"

There was an easy way to get around this. "No offense Debs, but you've only known me two weeks".

She sighed "you're right" I took it as a sign that it was okay to take off my other skate now. I bent over again, and suddenly felt a hard weight hit my arm. I looked up to see a grin on her face. "Don't call me Debs" she warned with an amused look on her face.

I smiled back, an idea forming in my head. "Alright, my beautiful ice princess" I joked as I leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek.

I wasn't sure if it'd cost me another arm punch or not. It was impossible to predict whether Deb would react in a good or bad way to my cheesy nicknames. This one seemed to be good, even though I swear there was a mental eye roll somewhere in her head. But a warm smile had formed across her face.

I put my shoes on and grabbed both pairs of skates and walked them to the counter. I went back to Debra, and took her hand. She stood up. "This was fun" she stated.

 _Except for the fact I almost killed you_. I nodded. "It was" I paused. "Probably would've been better if I hadn't fallen on my face"

She giggled. "Probably." I pushed the door open as we exited the rink. Immediately her phone rang. "It's work" she muttered after examining it. She sighed as she answered it. "Morgan"

I stood there awkwardly as she explained that she'd be there as soon as she could. She hung up the phone and put it back into her jacket. She turned towards me. "I've got to go".

 _Perfect_. "I'll drive you" I offered.

"Thanks" she paused. "I'm so sorry"

 _I'm not_. "Don't worry about it. Your work is important" I told her, as I walked towards the car and opened her door for her. I walked around to the other side and got in, and then started the engine. "Just put the address in the GPS" I put the car into reverse and backed out of the spot, and put it into drive before turning out of the parking lot.

"God this sucks" she muttered after a minute. She turned towards me. "I probably got your hopes up, didn't I?"

 _Not even remotely_. "It's fine, I get it" I encouraged. I listened as the GPS told me to turn left, and I did just that. Another car shot past mine, blaring its horn at us as it did so. I just shook my head. Normal people were so aggressive. I didn't get it.

Debra obviously did, as she turned towards me. "Come on go after him!" She urged.

I sighed. "Really Deb. Isn't that a little immature?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's Miami. That's what people do."

I was thankful the GPS was already instructing me to turn before I had the chance to catch up with the other car. I gave Debra a small look that was supposed to read as, oh well, as I turned onto the designated street.

Out of nowhere, it began pouring rain. Not light rain either, pounding rain that gave off a loud crash every time it hit the windshield. I turned my wipers on to the highest speed.

"It supposed to be a really bad storm tonight" Debra stated. "Guess this must be the start of it."

"Hope the crime scene isn't outside" I commented, before letting a grin cross my face, as I looked over at her. "It'd be a shame for you to get wet now"

She decided to punch my arm again. "Fuck! You're worse than Masuka!"

I doubted that. "Really?"

"No I was kidding. He's a creep" she joked.

I parked the car in front of the house. It was obvious it was the right place because it was crawling with patrol cars and there was crime tape all around it. "Looks like the power's out" She sighed. "That'll make things more difficult."

I put the car into park, before I leaned over and placed a kiss on her neck. She took that as an opportunity to kiss me back, and we were pretty close to making out before she finally pulled away. "Come on. I have to go. There's a dead body in there."

"There's a hot body in here" I commented with that same perverted grin.

"I so want to maul you right now" she stated as the same grin spread across her face.

 _Eww_. "I so want you to" I lied. "Call me when you're done, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll bring handcuffs" she promised.

 _Double eww_. I leaned in to kiss her again, before she opened the car and stepped out into the pouring rain. "Wait!" I reached into the back seat and grabbed my umbrella. "Take this!"

"Thanks!" She shouted over the rain and took it, closing the door after her. She opened the umbrella as she walked away from the car and towards the yellow crime tape.

I let Rudy fade away as soon as Debra was past the tape. I was completely exhausted of pretending, when who I actually was, happened to be so different from who I pretended to be. Rudy was a helpful prosthetics guy who spent his entire life helping people, and doing anything for his girlfriend. Brian was a psychopath who enjoyed freezing bodies, cutting them up, and displaying them for all to see. And he loved fast food. Only a small difference between the two.

I sighed as I took the car out of park and began to drive back to my place, in order to make this evening more enjoyable and to tend to what was hopefully, now, a frozen body that was very much asking to be cut up and wrapped. And I would do just that. I let a sick smile cross my face. I'd be able to do the same to Debra soon, and with a partner. Dexter, my brother, and serial killer just like me. That made this all worth it.


End file.
